


A Magical Encounter

by zaintbb



Series: ZS/FTTT One-shots [12]
Category: ZaintSee Fandom, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaintbb/pseuds/zaintbb
Summary: Zee has a crush on Saint, the most popular kid at Hogwarts, who doesn't even know he exists... Until he finally does...
Relationships: Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Series: ZS/FTTT One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900690
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	A Magical Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for ZaintSee 2 year anniversary and it's just gonna stay a one-shot, i wont be taking this forward. I love Harry Potter so much so i really wanted to merge the two worlds together a little.

He was the most beautiful boy in the entire school, a face that was known by hundreds and thousands across the entire wizarding world. He was featured in magazines, on posters in the windows of Diagon Alley and even the moving ads in the Daily Prophet. Everyone knew his name and was obsessed with him. Besides Harry Potter back in the day, Saint Suppapong was the most famous boy to walk through the halls of Hogwarts.

And he was just the boy that Zee  Pruk had fallen head over heels in love with. 

Zee had spent most of his Hogwarts years keeping his head down and not pushing outside of his comfort zone, never making any new friends apart from the couple he had started with, Poppy and Park, twin brothers in his house. They were the two he could count on the most, his own little family while he was so far away from home. 

Unlike Zee, who started Hogwarts from the moment he turned 10, Saint didn’t start until his 16 th year, having spent the previous  years attending  Beauxbatons Academy in the south of France. Well, that was the rumour anyway. Whispers passed from student to student about this new, mysterious student suddenly walking the halls as if he owned them with his face plastered all over the streets of Diagon Alley. Soon enough, there was a small crowd of young girls and boys who followed him all around the school, laughing and giggling whenever he would turn their way. They had fallen head over  heels in love with him too...

At first, it angered Zee to no end. Who the hell did this guy think he was, barging through the school and demanded all of the attention from  everyone? It didn’t help that he was beautiful, but he also had some of the best grades in the school thanks to his extensive studies in France. 

But over time, as Zee began to take a little more notice of the boy, his brilliant smile would faulter when everyone else looked away. His shoulders would hunch a little forward and his eyes would become distant, as if he were so tired with having to carry around his persona all the time. Zee wanted to know why but he couldn’t really understand why he wanted to know in the first place. 

Zee was completely enamoured with Saint in a way that even his two best friends had never noticed before. He became distracted and distant whenever Saint would walk into the great hall or the library while they were also there, not listening to a word they said to him and acting as if he were in his own little bubble with no one else in the room. And that’s exactly how Zee felt whenever he saw the boy, his whole world zeroed in on the ethereal being that floated through the corridors and up the floating staircases, so silent it was like he was floating on air.

There was another rumour floating around about Saint, that he was actually a descendent of a long line of  Veela and had inherited certain traits that drew people to him, made them fascinated with him and put them somewhat under a spell. It was exactly how Zee felt and so left him thinking that the rumour could be true.

Generally, a  Veela gene would be passed down through the females in the family but it was very rarely could be seen in the genetics of the males, making them appear more beautiful and graceful. 

Luckily, Zee wouldn’t have to worry about the boy any longer as he was graduating in a year's time, all he had to do was make it to his final exams and he was home free from the boy that clouded his mind so completely. 

The wind raged outside Zee’s dormitory and kept him from falling asleep. Even though his common room was in the basement near the kitchens, the sounds of the storm still made their way down to his bedroom and kept him from falling into dreamland. In these instances, Zee would always make his way out of his common room without disturbing anyone, wrapped in his cloak to keep the chill of the castle at bay, and walk the corridors in an attempt to tire himself out enough to sleep. 

That’s where he found himself that night, passing empty classroom after empty classroom, the hallways completely silent as the paintings slept tightly in their frames. He had no particular path to walk, just turning and twisting his way through the corridors. Until he came to a classroom with the door unlocked and open. This struck him as odd, all the classrooms were locked after their final lessons to dissuade students from causing all sorts of madness inside. So why was this one open...?

Pushing the door open slowly, Zee was stunned by the beauty that he saw in the light of the moon washing the classroom in a blueish glow from a floor to ceiling window at the back of the room. Despite the storm, the moon still shined through. Wind and rain whipped against the glass panes of the window, threatening to break it down and spill inside. Sitting in front of the window was a boy with his back to Zee, he suddenly turned as he heard the other boy’s slippers from behind him.

“Hello.” The boy said he turned and Zee’s breath caught in his throat. It was Saint, awash in the glow from the moon and making him look even more angelic than normal. Hair as grey as the moon itself with eyes piercing through the darkness at Zee, making him feel as if he were caught in trouble. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing down here, students aren’t allowed to be out so  late? ”

“I couldn’t sleep, the storm was so loud in the dungeons... Wait, you’re a student too, you’re not allowed to be out either.” A smirk creeped its way across Saint’s lips as he pointed out the hypocrisy of the statement. 

“Oh, well... I suffer from insomnia so I have a pass from the Nurse to walk around if I need to, but only if my grades are good and I don’t cause any trouble.” It wasn’t completely true, he didn’t suffer from insomnia, he was just such a goody-two-shoes that the teachers didn’t care that he was out and about after nightfall, or he was just never  caught.

“And do you cause any trouble?” The boy asked.

Zee smiled at the question, “Not enough to get caught.” This made Saint laugh and turn back to the window. “You should probably get back to bed...”

“And why should I listen to you ?”

“Because I'm your senior.” Zee stated, trying to sound more confident that he was. His heart was ricocheting around his chest as he spoke to the object of his affection, trying to appear unbothered by the boy’s appearance when in fact he was just trying to breath normally.

“Oh, really? What’s your name?”

“Zee.”

“Well, Zee. I think I'm  gonna stay here for a bit longer. Would you join me?”

Zee figured he couldn’t force Saint to return to his room, not being a prefect and all, so the best thing he could do was accept the boy’s request and join him in order to make sure Saint didn’t get into any trouble. Well, that was his reasoning anyway, not the way he was so drawn to the boy and how much he wanted to learn about him.

He silently sat on the desk next to Saint and stared out of the same window. Neither of them said a word for a few minutes and just watched as the storm started to calm down to just rain pouring down from the sky.

“What house are you in, Zee?”

“Hufflepuff. You?” It just occurred to him that despite keeping his eye on Saint, he didn’t even know which house he was in. 

“Slytherin, well sort of Slytherin I guess...”

“What does that mean?” Zee asked, confused.

“Well, I didn’t get sorted here like you did, Zee. For most of my life I attended  Beauxbatons Academy and therefore I applied myself to a different form of house, but when I came here to finish my studies I was sorted into the completely opposite of my house.”

Despite the curiosity Zee held for the wizarding world, he never learned much about the other schools around the world, he knew of a few that existed,  Illvermorny in the States and  Durmstrang in the far north of Europe. “What house were you in at the academy then? Tell me about it.”

Saint looked at the boy sitting next to him, confused as to why he would want to know. Everyone who spoke to him only ever wanted to know about his supposed  Veela heritage and his work outside of school and never about his actual time there. Why would he care so much? 

Looking at the boy, Saint had to admit that he was very handsome, high cheekbones and full pink lips and just below his chin on his Adams apple sat two little brown moles that he could stare at forever and never get tired. There was something about the way he spoke to Saint, softly and yet with courage making him want to spill everything about his life up until now, like he could trust the boy with everything.

“ Being sorted is a lot different than Hogwarts. You have to shoot a silver arrow across the room and whichever colour the arrow bursts into, that’s your house.  I was sorted into house  Bellefeuille, known for bravery and loyalty and a love of nature. You put your family and friends above all else and have a huge care for all animals. ”

There was a soft smile on Saint’s face as he spoke of his previous school, remembering how it felt to be sorted and finding his family in his house, building such close bonds with his classmates and acting with no care in the world. Zee could see an underlying sadness behind the smile and wondered why it would be there, it seemed like such a magical place to attend.

“But here, I'm apparently cunning and ambitions and prioritise self-preservation. I don’t really understand it but I guess the sorting hat knows better than I do.”

“Don’t you like being in Slytherin?” The was a hint of distaste in the way Saint talked about Slytherin, like it was a dirty house with horrid  attributes .

For years after the second war and even somewhat before that, Slytherin was thought of being a cursed house and only produced evil people. It had taken a long time for people to leave these prejudices behind, realising how these judgements didn’t help with creating such evil people. From within the house, the past alumni managed to build Slytherin back to its proud and noble house and left all the judgment in the past.

So, hearing Saint discuss the house with such hatred only left Zee that much more confused.

“It’s just, different to what I expected for myself is all.” Saint shrugged, not particularly hating the house he was sorted into, just confused.

“Well, I think Slytherin is a great house. Ambition and intelligence. Sure, it’s got a dreadful past but the way the house has built its reputation back from that and into something to be proud of is really commendable.”

The way Zee spoke about the house sounded as if he belonged to the house himself and not a Hufflepuff like he said. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

Zee turned to him and smiled, a bright smile reached his eyes and turned them into little crescent moons like the one shining through the window, shining straight into Saint’s heart and making it beat out of control. 

How could a boy he had only spoken to for a few minutes make him feel such a way? Saint hadn’t seen Zee about the school every so often, only in the corridor and sometimes studying in the library and sure he might have kept an eye on the boy whenever he saw him. But he had never seen him so up close to notice the beauty that the boy had, a softness to his skin that made Saint want to feel it and a squishiness to his cheeks that Saint wanted to pinch. 

He had met a lot of people from every walk of life you could imagine. Rich or poor, magical or muggle or even creatures, danced with  Veela and spared with vampires, the most beautiful creatures in the world and yet, his heart never beat for them like it was doing for Zee.

“I’m Saint, by the way.” 

“Oh, I know who you are. Can’t escape an ad with your face on it, not that I would want to...”

“Are you saying you want to see my face more?” Saint teased, watching the blush appear on Zee’s cheeks and  spreading down his neck.

“I... No... I mean... Well... I just meant... Er..." Zee didn’t know why he had said what he did. He was trying to be cool and aloof and not act like he was totally obsessed with the boy sitting next to him and apparently, failing.

“I’m just teasing you, Zee. I know my face is everywhere and it can be annoying, even for me."

“What do you mean, don’t you like being famous? It looks pretty cool to me."

As Zee turned back to look at Saint, the boy was staring out of the window again and had a tired look on his face, as if he was drained from his life and how it had started.

“Yeah, it is cool at first, when you’re younger. But now I just want to be normal, I want normal friends and a normal school year. It’s tiring trying to run from people who want to be your friend because you’re famous, they don’t care for what’s under the skin and just what they see on the outside .”

Everything was starting to make sense. Why Saint was always alone and never had any friends around him, and why whenever he would turn away from his “fans”, his persona would drop. And at such a young he didn’t know who he could trust to be his real friend or someone just looking to use him for their own selfish needs. It was obvious that Saint had been hurt before in order to understand all of this at such a young age and so early in his career as a model in the wizarding world. Zee became curious about what possibly could have happened to make the boy so guarded.

It made Zee want to protect the boy, but at the end of the day he would need to find his own way to figure out who to trust and who not to. And could he even trust Zee to do the same, to be his friend and care for him, to look out for him and defend him against any hate that could be coming his way? Zee would only want the chance to try.

“So, I tend to just, stay away from people. The only reason I started modelling was to make money anyway, once I'm settled, I can finally just stop and be normal.”

“What do you mean, don’t you live with your parents?” Zee knew it must be a personal subject after hearing was Saint said about making money, but he was just too curious to stop himself from asking. 

And it was personal for Saint, but Zee made him feel like he could tell him everything and wouldn’t be judged. “My dad is a muggle and left my mum when he found how she was a witch and on top of that, part- veela . It was when I got my letter for  Beauxbatons that he had to find out, he left us and I haven’t seen him since. I think my mum had to tell the authorities though, he could essentially out the wizarding world so they probably took care of him.

“I know there are rumours why I had to come here for my final school years. But what a lot of people here don’t realise is that at Beauxbatons, you have to pay yearly tuition and we couldn’t afford it in the end on my mother’s small income. So, I came here and started working so I can send money back to her and still get a good education. Thank goodness Headmaster Potter accepted me otherwise I'd be fucked.”

Hearing Saint’s story, Zee was enraptured. He figured Saint was a spoilt rich kid or something who just wanted to be model. But hearing his story, about the struggle of being so rejected by your own family because of who you are, it made him see Saint in a whole new light. 

“Don’t you miss her?”

“Every single day. We fire chat and send letters but it’s never the same. I miss her cooking and her voice, she’s an amazing singer...” It hurt to think about her all alone back in France and still working so hard, but knowing he could provide her good money so she wouldn’t have to work forever made it worth it in the end. “You’re going to go sell my story to the Prophet, aren’t you? I can see it now, Spoilt Saint Rejected by Father, Now Supporting Own Mother.”

“I would never tell anyone your story, you can trust me, Saint.” 

And Saint believed it. He believed that his story was safe with Zee. Something about the Hufflepuff made him feel so comfortable and that he was safe and secure. How could a stranger make him feel such a way? There was a mystery behind Zee that peeked Saint’s curiosity and made him want to get to know the boy more, see deeper beyond the soft shell of his guard and get closer to him.

“I believe you...”

As they sat in silence for a bit and just watched the storm calming down outside the window, Saint started to feel his eyes getting heavy. Blinking became harder as the tiredness overtook him, but he didn’t want to leave the company of the boy next to him and end the evening. 

Suddenly, Zee felt a heavy weight collapse into his side, alarming him and waking him up from his tired state. Against him was Saint having fallen asleep as they sat and watch the rain beating against the window. The soothing sound of the rain tapping against the window must have lulled the boy into falling sleep sitting up. 

_ He must be so tired, poor kid.  _ He thought _. Probably works so hard just to keep himself and his mother afloat and so young... _

Now that he had fallen asleep and was snoring softly, Zee could see how the moon highlighted his face and showed all the struggle he had already been through in his young life. And yet, he still looked so peaceful. All his speeding thoughts about how he looks and what people are saying about him and thoughts of money rushing through his mind at all hours of the day were suddenly silenced as he fell asleep.

Zee took his wand from his pocket and cast a spell, making Saint float into the air in order to not disturb the sleeping boy. He couldn’t leave Saint to sleep in the cold classroom and potentially get into trouble, so levitating him to his own dormitory was Zee’s only option. 

He slowly made his way out of the classroom with Saint floating softly behind him and walked through the still castle to the Slytherin dormitory in the cold dungeons, only to realise he didn’t know the password to get into the dorm and it was about 4am so no one would be up to let them in. The only option he had was to take Saint back to the Hufflepuff common room with him...

_ Is this technically kidnapping?  _ He thought, worried of what people will think when they walk in and find a passed out, famous Slytherin in the Hufflepuff common room. 

Wiping away the thought, Zee turned around and walked down to the basement and to his common room, quickly passing through the painting with Saint in tow behind him. There was no room in the shared bedroom so he would have to set them up in the common room on the comfortable sofas. Luckily it was the weekend the next day so everyone would take the opportunity to sleep in and hopefully not catch them both asleep in the common room. 

All the way from the classroom and Saint still hadn’t woken up and Zee thought,  _ Man he’s a heavy sleeper... _

Passing through the entrance to the common room would prove difficult however, Zee needed his wand that was currently keeping Saint afloat in order to unlock the door by tapping on the specific barrel in the tune of a certain song. Zee released Saint from his spell and gently rested him against the opposite wall, still fast asleep and snoring a little heavier. 

With his wand free, Zee set about opening the entrance to the common room, making sure to do it correctly and without fault otherwise he would be doused in vinegar and barred entrance to the common room. As he finished the tapping with his wand, the lid to the barrel swung open suddenly and Zee crawled his way through, levitated Saint again and having the sleeping boy follow behind.

Once they were all settled with Saint on one over-stuffed couch by the fire and Zee on the other, a blanket covering them both to keep the chill from the storm away, Zee was able to relax into the cushions and try to make sense of what had just happened. 

His crush, the most popular kid in school and a famous model in the wizarding world, had asked him to sit next to him and told him his deepest secret. Saint didn’t know him from Adam and yet he had trusted him with this secret. Zee didn’t want to let it, but it made him feel a little special. 

There had always been a wall between them, Zee thought. Zee was a complete nobody who did nothing and just lived his life from day to day so there was no hope of him ever finding himself in Saint’s orbit. But now here he was, asleep on the couch opposite him.

Maybe they would part ways after their little meeting and in a years' time Zee would graduate, leaving Saint behind and eventually forgetting all about him. But maybe, just maybe, something more could happen...

Sleep finally found Zee as he started to calm down from his excited thoughts. Thoughts of what the next day would bring. Would Saint want to continue to stay in his company and spend the day with him? Or would Saint escape and forget Zee ever existed... Either way, Zee would  cherish this little moment between them.

_ One Year Later _

“What if I fail...?”

“You won't fail, Zee. You’re one of the best in the year there is no way you’re  gonna fail all of your NEWTS.”

Despite what Saint was saying, Zee wasn’t convinced in the slightest. He knew for a fact he had messed up his transfiguration exam and there was no way he was passing muggle studies, but that was a given. Even with Saint as his tutor, muggle studies  was his hardest subject and the exam was just as hard. It was exactly needed for him to pass the subject but it would look really good on his report card in the future.

“But... But what if...”

“Zee!” Saint grabbed the worried boy in front of him by the shoulders and shook him from side to side, trying to get him to listen. “You are at the top of the year; you can’t have failed. Now open the envelope I want to see!”

Zee looked down at the parchment in his hands, inside held his future. He needed at least 5 Exceed Expectations in his chosen subjects in order to qualify for healer training, otherwise he would need to re-sit the exams. 

Looking back up at Saint, he saw the faith that the boy had in his eyes. Saint had been there for him over the past year, pushed him to study harder in order to achieve his dream of becoming a healer, had even tutored him despite being a year younger and busy with his own schooling. Every late-night cramming session and every mock exam, Saint was there encouraging him. 

“Okay...” Zee lifted the wax seal and unfolded the paper, forcing himself to look down at what was written on the parchment. His heart was beating too fast and he had trouble  focusing on what was written, he couldn’t understand any of it. 

“What does it say!?” Saint was getting anxious, he knew how hard Zee had worked for these exams and had all the faith that Zee had passed, but there was still a small part of him that was worried that Zee had let his nerves get the best of him during the exams.

Zee had been his rock for the past year, when he decided to stop modelling so much and focus more on his school work, holding his hand and leading him through the maze of discovering what he wanted to do with his life. 

And now, he couldn’t imagine a time when he wouldn’t be seeing Zee every day. But that was about to happen as Saint entered his final year and Zee left to start his life outside of Hogwarts.

This worry often kept Saint up at night. What was he going to do when he couldn’t see Zee’s smile every day, couldn’t hear his laugh or moan at his stupid dad jokes? It had happened so slowly and yet it felt like something instant, his falling for his senior. He didn’t quite understand it at first, how this quiet boy had come into his life and turned it upside down in such a short amount of time. 

At first Saint didn’t want Zee getting too involved in his life and therefore kept him at arm's length, concerned for what his fans would say about Zee getting too close to him. That Zee was just trying to get his money and he wasn’t to be trusted, he just wanted connections and power from Saint. But he knew different, Zee never asked for anything except his trust and love as a friend, and Saint was more than willing to give it all.

“I... Passed.  Saint, I passed! I’m going to be a healer!” 

“That’s amazing, I knew you could do it!” Even though he tried hard not to let his fear show through, there was still that part of him that was worried about what would happen to them after Zee graduated. 

But Zee could see the slight disappointment in his friend’s eyes. “Saint, what’s wrong?”

Of course, Zee would notice. “Nothing’s wrong. You’re going to go and do amazing things and be the best healer at the academy! You’ll be amazing, Zee.”

“No, I know something wrong I can tell. Please, talk to me Saint.”

Saint couldn’t hold in the fear any longer, he could feel it eating away at him as he felt so guilty for what he felt. He was so proud and happy for his friend but at the same time, scared about losing him to the big, wide world. “I... I don’t know what I’m going to do without you here. It’s not going to be the same without you, Zee.”

Little did Saint know; Zee had been having the same worries this whole time. He didn’t know how he was going to get through his days without Saint’s beaming smile in the morning at breakfast or even his detailed study schedules to keep him going when he felt so tired from studying.

However, Zee didn’t know how to squash the boy's fears. Well, he had one idea. He let the piece of parchment flutter to the floor as he stepped closer to Saint and took his robes between his hands, pulling him forward and pressing his lips to Saint’s in a kiss. 

Fireworks burst inside of Saint’s body, sparks flying as he felt Zee move his lips against his own. It took him a second to register what was happening, and when he  did, he instantly returned the kiss. 

Zee’s lips were so soft against his own that he could barely feel them, so he pushed forward to deepen the kiss, holding the back of Zee’s neck with his hand. 

For them both, it felt like they were finally connecting properly and as if their whole friendship had been leading up to this. They had been skirting around their feelings for too long, afraid of what it might do to their friendship, but Zee realised suddenly that if he wasn’t going to do it now then he might never get the chance. 

Zee was becoming so lost in the feel and the taste of the boy opposite him, the pillowy texture of his lips and taste of sweet candies he couldn’t stop eating on his tongue. All he wanted was to never stop kissing Saint, didn’t want to even breath because it meant too much time taken away from being pressed against his friend.

But suddenly, the lips were gone, moving away from him and Zee had to chase them to make sure they wouldn’t get away. He looked straight into Saint’s eyes, full with unshed  tears, “ Nothing will keep us apart, Saint. I won't let anything happen to us... Trust me.”

“I believe you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked <3


End file.
